<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Bored, Can We..? by Nini_Taem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445442">I’m Bored, Can We..?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini_Taem/pseuds/Nini_Taem'>Nini_Taem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinda PWP, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, anal penetration, bratty taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini_Taem/pseuds/Nini_Taem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin’s bored and tired of playing games with Jongin, his new dorm neighbor. They’ve been flirting with each other since day one when Taemin accidentally walked into Jongins room instead of his own, catching him stark naked and not even ashamed. He shouldn’t be, with a body like that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Bored, Can We..?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimlockHolmes/gifts">PimlockHolmes</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by a twitter convo with @Pimlockholmes us being horny Taekaists and wanting them to bang 24/7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It should be a crime to be so fucking bored on a Saturday night. He was young, reckless and needy. There was no need to be cooped up in his dorm while his roommate played the same video game for the fiftieth time as he ate hot Cheetos from a napkin. Taemin was usually unbothered by this setting. In fact, he had grown so used to it that he found it rather calming. </p><p>Not today though. Today he was sober, had for once finished all of his assignments on time, and he even did his laundry. He usually saved his laundry until everything was dirty but he truly was bored out of his mind. </p><p>“Moonkyu, entertain me. I’m bored.” He threw a small Cheeto at his friends head, having it land perfectly on top and cheering to himself at his accomplishment. </p><p>“Entertain yourself. You’ve been bothering me all day. Go out and find a hobby or something.”</p><p>He had a hobby, but his hobby was currently in class learning about who gives a shit. Taemin’s latest conquest, Kim Jongin, was probably the hottest fucker on campus. Taemin would give anything to have that man lay him out in the quad and fuck him until he couldn’t speak. Just the thought of him had Taemin squirming in his rather uncomfortable position. He was laid out on his twin sized bed, hair tussled, shirt rumpled up to show his flat tummy and toned stomach. Well, it’s toned, but at the moment it’s pushed out in an unattractive manner as he munched on his Cheetos. </p><p>He usually would look a lot better than he currently did, but he didn’t have the energy to get off his ass and brush his hair, or change clothes after having washed every dirty thing he had. He wasn’t going anywhere, so what would be the point? He could try to see what was going on at the student plaza, maybe flirt around and see if he could get some free food or something. It was how he scored the chips after all. Some poor freshman, tall and kind of cute, had approached him and asked for help washing his clothes. Poor soul couldn’t function without his mother washing his clothes and Taemin normally would have let him suffer alone, but he felt bad because he was the same way when he was a freshman. Hopeless.</p><p>It wasn’t like he had been doing anything else. Plus, he scored two bag of Cheetos out of the deal and the cute little freshies number. Lucas, he said it was. A foreign kid who had a charming smile and reminded him of a puppy with how lost he looked. He was handsome though, maybe Taemin should call him up. He could make good use out of him. He wouldn’t though, for fear that he might not be as fun as Taemin could hope he was. It was always the handsome ones that were always a let down. Being good looking and having good dick was a rarity in his university. He wasn’t even as promiscuous as he originally intended to be because of so many let downs. There was so much potential in the men, no, the boys here and they all sucked. All but one. </p><p>Jongin was a god send. His sun kissed skin was flawless, his dark locks giving him a sexy touch and he was tall with body of a fucking Adonis. His nipples were even cute. Taemin would never forget their first meeting, having embarrassed himself so quickly and playing it off with the only thing he knew how to do well, flirt. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Taemin was lost, obviously. He knew he should have asked Moonkyu for the fucking directions. He hated this Hall for more reasons than he could count. One, it was co-ed, which meant a bunch of prissy bitches sauntering around and snatching up all the good meat from him. Two, it was the biggest hall on campus, meaning it was filled with too many people that were all just as lost as he was. Three, the elevator was currently being worked on, so he had to walk all the way to the 7th floor to make it to his room. He wanted to piss on the asshole who assigned he and his best friend to such a shit location, but he wanted a bigger room with a bathroom. He paid good money for that shit. Well, his mom did. Bless her soul, she was heaven sent. </p><p>Taemin took about 20 minutes to lug all of his bags up the staircases. He was not going to make more than one trip and at first it seemed like a good idea, but by the third floor he was so out of breath that he almost dropped one of the bags and left it behind. He was smart to leave a few things behind in Moonkyu’s car, but he really wished he’d left it all until the elevator was fixed. He took in how many people were loitering about in the hallway, wide and standard for a dormitory building. He drug he bags across the floor, not caring how crazed he probably looked at the moment. He was so sweaty and gross that he just wanted to get into his room, shower and take a nap. He pulled his phone out and looked at the room number Moonkyu had texted him. 717. Taemin placed his phone back in his pocket, letting out an exasperated sigh before grabbing all of his things and being grateful that there weren’t that many people in the hallway to block his path. Only about 10. Most were mingling together and some decorating their doors. He didn’t care, he wanted to relax and drop these shitty bags off before his arms fell off. </p><p>He approached the door and was thankful that Moonkyu had left it open. He had left his key down in the car and he wasn’t going back down for it until tomorrow. If he had to see another stair he just might cry. He pushed the door open with his shoulder, dropping one bag down and closing his eyes with a whine.</p><p> “I swear I’m never taking the stairs again in my lif-“ </p><p>He stopped, eyes having opened and seen that this person, this guy, no, this man, was not Moonkyu. He was full fledged naked, ass perfect and hair dripping wet like he just got out of the shower. Taemin had never seen a man so gorgeous in his life and if he was lucky, he would like to see more of him. Not that there was much more left to see of him. His long frame was glistening all over, water trailing down his back and fuck if this wasn’t a shot that he would mentally save for the rest of his life. To make things even better, his face was perfection. His pouted lips, red and pursed, sharp jawline, smooth gaze and long eyelashes, Taemin was staring entirely too hard but he couldn’t help himself. He stood there, the perfect stranger, gazing at Taemin with a quirked eyebrow before turning to face him, giving Taemin an eyeful to take in. His cock was glorious and he was shaved, freshly at that, Taemin could tell. He’d seen his fair share of dicks and that, was freshly manscaped. Taemin found himself licking his lips, eyeing the man from head to toe, taking in his beautifully sculpted abs and possibly the most delicious looking nipples that he’d ever seen. </p><p>“..Can I help you?” Even his voice made Taemin’s dick jump but he would not allow himself to get hard over just the looks and voice of a stranger, he wasn’t that fucking easy. </p><p>Taemin took this time to collect himself, clearing his throat and not once letting his eyes leave the stranger who wasn’t even trying to cover himself up. He knew he was fucking gorgeous and those were always the dangerous ones. The ones that had god like sex and would toss you to the side for the next one. Taemin wasn’t easily intimidated, but this man made him feel some type of way. </p><p>“This is my room. They didn’t tell me it came with naked men. I would have paid more for that.” He commented, trying to keep his cool but panicking on the inside because fuck he laughed and his smile was perfect. Actual perfection. There was no way, this man had to have a flaw somewhere, Taemin just couldn’t fucking see it. </p><p>“Well I wouldn’t say it comes with multiple naked men, just one. But I’m pretty sure this isn’t your room. My roommate just left.” He smirked at Taemin, taking the towel in his hands and brushing it over his hair, not even feeling slightly ashamed that he was stark naked in the middle of his, no not his, dorm room of which Taemin didn’t know who the fuck it belonged to. He took this opportunity to pull his phone out, looking at the message Moonkyu sent which read 717. He looked at the door, seeing the matching number and frowning to himself. </p><p>“It says 717. I could be wrong, but then where the hell is my room? I mean I’m in no hurry to leave but..” Taemin let his words trail off in favor of ogling the strangers body once more, noting that he was now using that small ass fucking towel to dab at his body. He needed to stop while he was in the middle of a crisis. He needed to find out which room he was in and make it there to drop off these fucking bags so he could come back to this man who took his sweet ass time slipping on some clothes and taking away Taemin’s delicious view. He brought up Moonkyu’s number before he could lose his mind, eyes going over the plump ass that the man just wiggled into some gray sweats. Ok, that was on fucking purpose. He didn’t even put on any underwear. Taemin could blatantly see the outline of his cock and it made his mouth water a little. </p><p>“Hey Taem, what’s taking you so long?” </p><p>“You sent me to the wrong room, that’s what’s taking me so long. What the fuck, Moon?” He fussed, taking this time to look away from Jongin as he told his friend off. </p><p>“What are you talking about? I sent you the information and I even texted you?” Before he could retort, he heard the door behind him, slightly to the right, opening. Out popped his friend looking comfy and not at all tired. Much the opposite of how Taemin currently felt. He looked at the direction of the door his friend had just exited and seen the numbers, close to the one he was standing next to, off by one. </p><p>“That’s 718, you ass hat.” Taemin glared. Hanging up and turning back to see the gorgeous stranger now dressed in a black shirt and gray sweats, looking at him curiously and standing expectantly in the middle of the room. Taemin was kind of trespassing, but who took a shower with their room door open? He could have gotten robbed or something. That could be a flaw, he was stupid. It was something Taemin could easily overlook. </p><p>“Not that this isn’t fun, but you seem a little preoccupied. How about you drop those bags off and then we can talk later? My name is Jongin, by the way. Kim Jongin. I hope to see you again..?” </p><p>“Taemin. Lee Taemin. Trust me, I’ll back in here. Hopefully under similar circumstances.” Taemin gave a coy smirk, one single eyebrow raise and a wink before grabbing his bags and turning around and out of the room, across the hall where his friend was waiting with an apologetic smile. </p><p>“Hopefully. It’s not like you’re far away. I’ll be expecting you, Lee Taemin.” He loved the way his name rolled off his tongue and if it weren’t for how sore his arms were, he would have turned around and pounced on that man, Kim Jongin, faster than he could take his next breath.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Their first encounter sparked a flurry of similar moments, but no where near as similar as Taemin would have liked. They flirted relentlessly, even got as far as kissing before his stupid ass roommate came in and kicked him out. He didn’t like Jongin’s roommate. He was a total stick in the mud. Straight men were always the fucking worst. He knew what he was doing when he barged into the room and ruined the whole fucking mood. He wasn’t even cute. Taemin didn’t even bother to remember his name because honestly, he could care less. His mind was only on Jongin and how long it was taking him to get in his pants. It had been three months of classes and he had only kissed him a handful of times. He hadn’t even gotten to touch his dick that he could still remember how beautiful it looked, still wet and hanging flaccidly between his thighs. Hell, even if it was just a blowjob, Taemin wanted a piece of that man. It was only 6:25 and Jongin’s class didn’t let out for another twenty minutes. He wanted to at least spend his time bothering him instead of watching his friend kill his poor little character over and over again on the small TV they put in their room. Taemin decided he would shower, maybe some hot, steamy water and his favorite soap would give him some ideas as to what he could do. </p><p>He came out of the shower half an hour later, having used up all of the hot water and even going as far and fingering himself a little because he wasn’t enjoying the shower as much as he thought he would. He toyed with himself for so long that now all he did was make himself horny and he was still bored. He dressed in a zip up hoodie, some jogger sweats and some white socks before plopping on his bed and taking his phone out to go on Instagram and post a cute picture of himself. He liked the way he looked when his hair was wet. It was cute but sexy all at once. He picked up a lot of men with this look and it never failed to get him a lot of comments. After about ten minutes of scrolling, he got about 20 notifications. All from random people who followed him, liking and commenting on his photo. Even some of his past flings were commenting. There was one comment however, that had him smirking and liking it within seconds. </p><p>‘Very cute, don’t show such innocent expressions, they make me want to corrupt you.’ zkdlin</p><p>Taemin couldn’t get enough of Jongin’s dirty comments. They easily got to him in the way that Jongin intended, but he wasn’t complaining. He made it blatantly obvious that he wanted Jongin’s dick inside of him. What was a little flirting? He didn’t comment back, tossing his phone to the side and feigning uninteresting when really he wanted to something to do, and Jongin was right there. It took him another hour and half before he finally got up, not bothering with shoes and ignoring Moonkyu’s curious eyes as he closed their dorm door behind him and went directly across from them. He knocked a couple of times, and normally he would be even more bold and try to open the door, but he wanted to be polite for once. Jongin answered the door, thank god, he probably would have kicked his roommate in the balls if it was him that answered, that fucker. He really didn’t like the guy. He was useless and honestly just in the way. </p><p>“What’s up, Taem?” Jongin’s smile was Dazzling and Taemin eyed his attire. He must have just gotten out of the shower as well because his clothes were clinging to him like his skin was still damp, though his hair was relatively dry. Taemin wasted no time in pushing him aside a bit, stepping into the room and moving to plop himself on Jongin’s bed, it smelled good, like Jongin. He smelled like expensive cologne and good soap. Taemin laid across his bed, seeing his roommate glance over at him before rolling his eyes, more than likely annoyed with Taemin’s presence, though he could say the same. If he had it his way, he would throw his ass out of the window and hope that he wouldn’t leave a mess on the ground below. </p><p>“I’m bored, Jongin-ah. Come fuck me, will you?” He pursed his lips, hearing an audible gag noise from beside him and ignoring it in favor of taking in how Jongin eyed him across his bed with a smirk. He must have had the same thought process as Taemin. Ignore his roommate until the bastard decided to leave. </p><p>“And what makes you think I want to fuck you? You’re being a bit cocky, aren’t you Taeminnie?” He picked up the name from Moonkyu, but the affect it had on him was entirely different as he climbed on top of him, placing a chaste kiss to his lips and forcing his way between Taemin’s legs, parting them with so little effort that it was like he belonged there. Taemin wrapped his legs around Jongin’s waist, pulling his lower half into his own and resting his arms over his broad shoulders. </p><p>“I don’t think I asked what you wanted. I asked you to fuck me. Quit toying with me and put your cock in me already.” He whined, a little at the end, voice low enough to only be heard mostly by Jongin, but that didn’t stop his roommate from speaking up. </p><p>“Could you two go be gay somewhere else? Seriously, that’s gross.” Taemin moved back from Jongins face, turning to glare at the lazy fuck beside them and giving him the finger. </p><p>“How about you go fuck off. You’re turning me off and it’s annoying.” He was about to say more, but Jongin was already kissing over his jaw, in favor of simply ignoring the male and focusing his attention on Taemin. He wasn’t going to complain, he enjoyed feeling Jongin’s hot lips on his skin. His fingers played with the few hairs on Jongin’s nape, letting his eyes fall closed when Jongin came up to finally press their lips together, sucking his lower lip between his own and rolling his tongue over it. Taemin was so thankful he had brushed his teeth, otherwise Jongin would be tasting hot Cheetos and orange soda. Instead it was the taste of mint, and a bit of chocolate that he had stolen from Moonkyu. It took less than a second for Taemin to trace his tongue over Jongin’s top lip, tongue coming out to play with Taemin’s and fuck if that wasn’t the sexy shit. Taemin could never get over that thing Jongin did with his tongue that literally made him weak in the knees. He would call himself a good kisser, but Jongin was fucking fantastic at it. His kisses left him breathless but he was selfish and would give up on letting his body get some oxygen in favor of deepening this kiss. Jongin rested his entire body on top of Taemin, his dick pressed up against his hip, brushing over his own and Taemin knew, he just knew that he didn’t have any underwear on. Typical. Taemin didn’t have on any either. Made things easier in his opinion. </p><p>After a few minutes, he heard the door to the room opening and closing and he triumphantly began wiggling beneath Jongin, knowing his roommate had left and he was thankful because he was going to fuck Jongin whether that man was here or not. Taemin pulled Jongin closer to him, using the weight to flip them over so that he was on top of him, straddling his hips and Readjusting himself to press his ass against Jongin’s lap. </p><p>“Jongin.. fuck me. Do I have to beg you. Is that what you’re into? Me begging you to put your cock in me.” He kissed Jongin softly, letting his lips and their feather light touches trail to his ear, taking it between his teeth and suckling on it softly. </p><p>“Please, Jongin. I’ve been waiting for you to fuck me for so long now. You have no idea how badly I wanted you to take me that first day, how much I wanted to suck your dick and have your cum on my tongue. Or maybe on my ass.. if you fuck me now, I might even let you cum inside of me..” Taemin wasn’t usually reckless enough to let someone fuck him raw, but for Jongin he could make an exception. He could feel Jongin’s cock twitching against him, stirring awake at his words, or maybe it was him slowly rolling his hips back and forth on his lap. His could feel his ass brushing against Jongin’s dick and it caused a soft moan to pass his lips, a shudder going down Jongin’s spine as he let his hands, placed on Taemin’s waist, trail beneath his sweat and palming each of his ass cheeks, spreading them and dipping a finger between them, toying with Taemin’s entrance and causing him to shiver above him. </p><p>“Such a pretty face and yet you’re so naughty. What am I going to do with you Taemin-ah..” Hopefully fuck him. Hard. Taemin whined at the soft intrusion. Jongins touches were skilled, like he’d been here before. Taemin would have been more surprised if he hadn’t been. Jongin is too fucking gorgeous to not have been through his fair share of willing bodies. Taemin’s being one of them that he has yet to claim. Taemin pressed his ass back in Jongin’s grasp, needing for him to do more, he hated teasing but Jongin seemed to love it. He turned his head, angling it to face Taemin before he pressed a soft kiss to his lips, melding them together slowly and he probed and prodded at Taemin’s entrance. By now his sweats had slipped down over his ass, the cold air in the room making him shiver, along with his need for Jongin to just, do more, touch him more. </p><p>“Jongin..” he whined, against his lips this time, one hand holding him up, placed beside Jongin's head and the other clenching in Jongin’s shirt. Jongin liked them needy. It made it so much more fun to fuck them when all they could do was beg. </p><p>“Patience, Min. You’ll have what you want.” He sat them up, hands moving away from Taemin’s butt and back to his waist, hands trailing up his sides and pulling their bodies flush against one another. Taemin couldn’t complain when he felt Jongin kiss him again, large hands moving along his soft toned abdomen and up to pinch his nipples. Thumb circling over them and forcing a soft, breathily moan to leave Taemin’s lips, being swallowed up but Jongin who only took it, hands moving down to dip into Taemin’s sweats. He wasted no time in grabbing Taemin’s shaft, wrapping it up in both hands, and pumping slowly. This causes Taemin to drop his head to Jongin's shoulder, hips jutting forward into his hand, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he rocked into Jongin's hands. His breath tickled against Jongin’s neck, but he didn’t mind, he was drinking in every reaction he was pulling from Taemin. He placed the palm of his second hand, not pumping at Taemin‘s dick, over Taemin's head, rolling it in time with his pumps. He heard him gasp, and Taemin closed his eyes at this, letting out a breath he had been holding in and stilling his hips because he was working himself up too much. This didn’t work however, as Jongin sped up his ministrations, moving to press light kisses to Taemin’s neck and even biting a bit, sucking in certain spots, not nearly hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to stimulate Taemin into releasing another moan, this time much more relaxed than before. </p><p>“You’re so cute Minnie. Getting so worked up from just a handjob.. I expected you to be a little harder to please than this.” He smiled against his neck, chuckling softly before releasing his hold on Taemin’s cock, feeling his hips chase his hands that were now placed on Taemin’s thighs. </p><p>“Stand up and undress for me baby. I want to see all of you before I take you.” He pushed Taemin back, who willingly moved to stand and stripped of his hoodie, letting it fall to the ground with an audible thud before placing his hands teasingly at the waistband of his sweats. He bit his lip, pushing his sweats down over his ass first, arching his back just a bit to push it out before pushing them down the rest of his legs. Taemin was hard, tip of his cock dripping precum over the rest of his shaft and trailing down to his balls after he sat in the bed, legs spread wide and waiting for Jongin's next order. Taemin was confident in his body. Like he said before, he knew looked good. He wasn’t at all ashamed of the hungry looks he was getting from Jongin, eyes tracing over his body and eating him up for as long as he could. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, baby. Leaking just for me.” He leaned forward, placing a single finger over the tip of Taemin cock and collecting his precum, tracing down the length of his shaft before moving his finger up to his own lips, sucking on it softly and cherishing the sweet taste that was Taemin. It was slightly bitter, but he was a bit of a slut for a bitter cum taste. </p><p>“You taste so good baby. I want to taste all of you, can I?” He asked, pushing Taemin to lay back and bending his knees up, pushing his legs up to rest over his shoulders and pressing soft kisses down Taemin’s inner thighs. Taemin let his head fall back, closing his eyes once more to relish in the feeling of Jongin’s lips trailing over his naked thighs. He wanted them somewhere else, but this would have to do. He took noticed that Jongin liked things slow and he could wait a bit in favor of letting Jongin enjoy himself with his body. He gasped, hard, feeling Jongin’s tongue lick over his balls, sucking them between his lips and making Taemin spread his legs to allow him all the access he needed. Moaning his name, hands relaxed against the bed as Jongin’s lips moved lower and lower until he felt his ass cheeks spread, a hot tongue being placed flat over his entrance and Taemin felt bliss. His hips pushed down towards Jongin’s mouth, relishing in the slow, long licks he placed at his entrance. He had only ever had this done to him a couple of times by men who didn’t have a clue what they were doing, so this was a new feeling for him and found himself enjoying it way too much. </p><p>“Jongin.. please, more.” He begged, feeling Jongin press his tongue harder against his entrance, tip dipping in just a bit before he flicked his tongue teasing over his the puckering ring. Taemin was throbbing after a couple of minutes of this. He had never been so thoroughly stimulated by his ass without being fully penetrated, so he was whining a bit more than he would like to admit. His hips had a mind of their own, chasing after Jongin’s tongue with each dip and lick, every flick of his tongue until Taemin was a whining fucking mess. He reached for his cock, wanting to soothe the throbbing but feeling his wrist being grabbed and held down against the bed. He tilted his head up, mistake, because when he caught that Jongin was watching him he fell back, letting him do what he wanted because it all felt too good. He almost cursed at Jongin when he pulled his tongue away, having been so close to coming and he wasn’t even touching his cock. Not that he was allowed to. His hand by now, which gave to clenching into the bedding, had relaxed a bit but Taemin didn’t have time to do more than that. He felt something wet, wetter than Jongin’s tongue press against his hole, pushing past with such ease that he could only sigh at the intrusion. He wasn’t even sure when Jongin had grabbed lube or when the cap was popped, not even when he had drenched his finger in the berry smelling liquid, but Taemin couldn’t find himself caring. He was too far gone on want, need, lust that he just needed Jongin to fuck him now. He was tired of begging but he wouldn’t stop until he had him inside. </p><p>“Fuck, Jongin. Stop fucking teasing me, I’m prepped enough, just get in me. Please, please, please, fuck me Jonginnie. I can’t take it anymore.” He took in the print in Jongin’s sweats, seeing how rock fucking hard he was, cock pressed against the fabric that wasn’t leaving him anything to the imagination. He was fucking big. Could this man have one fucking flaw, just one. Taemin rolled his hips down into Jongins fingers, letting him finger him just bit longer before he reached down and grabbed his wrist, pulling his digits out and glaring at Jongin with a look so needy that he felt his cock throb with the need to be inside of Taemin almost Immediately. He took what seemed like seconds to slip out of his sweats, tossing them to the floor and standing at the edge of the bed. He grabbed Taemin by his thighs, pulling him to the edge and eyeing his wet entrance with a hungry gaze. He let Taemin sit up, enough to grab the lube and lather his cock so heavily in liquid that he would slip easily in, and possibly straight out of Taemin. Taemin was impressed, Jongin kept his composure well, and his cock was much, much bigger than he was expecting. He was honestly a bit nervous about taking it, but he wasn’t going to stop now, not even a fucking chance. Taemin eyed the cock hungrily, having soaked it up in so much lube that the smell of berry was overwhelming him. He wondered if it tasted good? He gave an experimental lick, tasting the mix of cum and lube and it was surprisingly good. Taemin took the tip in his mouth, sucking slowly, but hard enough to draw a few droplets of precum from Jongin's cock and down his throat. Jongin brushed the finger of his clean hand through Taemin hair, watching Taemin’s gorgeous lips wrap around the tip of his cock and suck and swallow him up. Fuck he was beautiful. Jongin said this to himself the day he met him, but now he was even more so. Lips wrapped around his cock and taking him deeper and deeper and oh.. Taemin was chocking on his cock now and it took so much self control to not fuck his pretty little mouth. He pulled Taemin off, watching as a string of spit feel over his lips, which rested at the tip of his cock. </p><p>“I’d like to be inside you before I cum, Minnie. Lay down, baby.” He hovered over Taemin, pressing their lips together when he felt Taemin spreading himself open. Jongin pushed Taemin’s legs up a bit, placing the tip of his cock at Taemin’s entrance and not hesitating even a bit as he slipped inside. He was hot, his ass clenching around Jongin so tightly that he would have thought he was fucking a damn virgin if he didn’t know Taemin better. It took seconds before he was fully sheathed in Taemin’s heat, walls massaging over his cock in a delicious, pulsing rhythm that had him groaning against Taemin’s lips. Taemin’s hips rocked against him, swallowing him deeper and causing Jongin to rut his hips against him, lips pulling away to Allow Taemin to release a choked moan. Taemin hands found purchase on Jongin’s shoulders, gripping tightly as Jongin began moving his hips, not waiting to be told and taking Taemin’s actions as it being ok for him to move. He’d be suffering if he had to wait any longer. </p><p>“You feel.. so fucking amazing, baby. So tight. Look at how well you’re taking me, Taemin. You feel that?” Jongins voice, along with his cock taking long, slow strokes inside of him were honestly too much all at once. He was feeling good, so good, too good and he wanted more. Fuck, he had never been so close to cumming and they were only just starting. Jongin was big, he filled him up so much that Taemin felt full. Full of Jongin’s huge cock that was taking him harder, balls slapping against his ass and pelvis slapping at him in such a nice way that Taemin couldn’t hold back his moans. He wasn’t normally the vocal type, but Jongin, once again, had to be an exception. He was so sweet with his words, praising Taemin and holding him close, one arm under his waist, pulling him down on to his cock and the other holding the back of his thigh, pushing his legs up and fucking him deeper. Fucking hell, how deep could this man get inside of him? How much deeper WOULD he get? Taemin felt like he could feel Jongin fucking into his stomach, he was so deep. It only caused him to stir, nails clawing down his arms and his voice carrying through the room so loudly that anyone who walked by wouldn’t have to guess what was going on. Taemin was having his body manipulated by Jongin and he was loving it. </p><p>Jongin was loving this, almost too much because he was close to painting Taemin’s walls with his seed and he hadn’t even picked up the pace yet. He wanted to draw this out for as long as he could, milk every moan and whimper from Taemin’s lips, every call of his name, all the soft pleads for him to go deeper, harder. Jongin wanted to relish in this moment for as long as he could before it tipped him over the edge. He was so close and fuck he couldn’t slow down any more than he was already going, it felt to good. Taemin must have been close too, head tipped back and moans changing octaves. Jongin hadn’t even needed to speak, didn’t need to ask how close Taemin was, he could feel his walls pulsing, each one tighter, more restricting than the last. He was so fucking close, fuck, just a little more. He felt heat encase him, so hot and smooth that he almost missed the hot seed shooting from Taemin’s cock, painting their stomachs and the sight alone of Taemin’s glazed eyes, tears falling down his temples from pleasure, lips parted in a silent cry and neck so long, perfectly on display for Jongin to bite into. The sight alone was enough to send him over, but it took a few more thrusts before he was milking him cock inside of Taemin, groaning his name, moaning his release away and having to let go of Taemin to catch himself before he collapsed on top of him. </p><p>Their breaths mingled in the air was the only sound for a few minutes. Their skin was painted in cum and sweat and Taemin felt full. Jongin was the first to move, lifting off of Taemin and pulling out of him, eyes looking down to watch his cum fall from Taemin ass. The sight alone was enough to make him twitch again, looking up to see Taemin looking down at himself as well. </p><p>“That’s.. so fucking hot. Wow.” He collapsed back on bed, reaching up to bring Jongin down with him, pressing his lips to his in a messy, lazy ass kiss that felt needed. It was a shame, after having cum already that he still wants more. He allowed himself to be kissed, pressing his lips back with little effort before feeling Taemin simply rest his lips against his, unmoving. </p><p>“Fuck your cum back into me. I’m not done with you yet, Kim Jongin.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first AO3 fic! please let know how you like it. I’m not familiar with a writing style just yet so I promise I will work on it if it makes anyone uncomfortable. Thank you all for reading! A special thanks to twitter user PhantomTaem aka @5HINeeRise for giving me the will to start writing in the first place 🥰🥰🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>